The HAG Chronicles
by Anne K.T.M
Summary: Entries of H.A.G.'s diary. But don't let anyone know, because we aren't allowed to be reading it. And the mere thought of keeping a diary is childish in our writer's mind, so don't let H.A.G know that we know her secrets. Come sneak a peek.


H.A.G. Chronicles by Anne K. T. M.  
  
Disclaimer: Property of all following characters, ideas, etc. belong to the mind of J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything, except the story line for this particular fanfiction. It is merely fan-fiction, which in definition, means a fan is writing a fiction work based on another work of fiction. That is all, Happy Holidays.  
  
Summary: Entries of H.A.G.'s diary. But don't let anyone know, because we aren't allowed to be reading it. And the mere thought of keeping a diary is childish in our writer's mind, so don't let H.A.G know that we know her secrets. But while they are posted, why not take a little peek into the mind of Hermione Anne Granger. How could it hurt?  
  
~~  
I'm finally on to something here. Why is it, that no one really knows what they have until  
  
its gone from their life? I'm sure everyone has thought about this at one point or another, but  
  
have you ever really, and I mean a good 3 hours really, thought what it means? I guess it would  
  
be best to say that I'm in one of these thinking moods, and have been since this morning. At  
  
exactly 8:47 this morning, Ronald Arthur Weasley confessed that he liked me. As more than a  
  
friend, that is. I'd like to point out that this was not a shock to anyone, since we already had  
  
known for quite sometime. But that he finally had that guts to say it to me, now that is the  
  
shocking part.  
  
Ask me how I got from that confession to this 3 hour thinking period and I'd have to  
  
admit that I'm over analyzing things. At first I politely told him that I did not feel the same, and  
  
tried to keep my eyes on my feet as to avoid any disappointment I would see on his face. Ginny  
  
told me later that he looked as if his favorite cannon sweater had just been blasted to shreds by  
  
Fred and George's experimentation with new spells. So then I proceeded to the library to indulge  
  
in a new book that had been delivered there, to keep my mind off of his face, (I wanted to be the  
  
first to read it, too), but that book, currently lying in front of me, had yet to be opened once.  
  
See the connection yet? Maybe not. Let me give you a comparison. You have been  
  
offered something, anything really, that doesn't seem to be appealing to you. But later, the idea of  
  
it, not the thing exactly, but just the idea of it, makes you think. And then you start the what if's.  
  
Then you think of something that you would love to have, and start dreaming about it so much,  
  
that you get led to the thought of, "it's too good for me, I'll never have it". Well, of course you're  
  
a little upset, to say the least, and you believe that it will never happen. Ever. Then you compare  
  
it to what you have now, and how getting what you want could change the current situation. Still  
  
confused?  
  
I'm sorry it's just so difficult to explain the happenings of my brain. I'd really like to  
  
give you the exact thoughts in my head, but I don't think it's the right time to say things like that.  
  
I will give out the thoughts though, but you will have to keep them quiet from any...... oh bloody  
  
hell, there's the lunch bell. I must be going, my stomach is the loudest thing right now. I promise  
  
to tell you later, but I must go eat something before I pass out from food depravation.  
  
I'll write later,  
  
H.A.G.  
  
Noon Saturday, September13th 7th Year at Hogwarts  
  
~  
  
Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me, but was Harry staring at me during lunch? I was trying to avoid his piercing green eyes that sent me into a bliss every time I saw them, so I was quite interested in my plate, but every time I did look up he was staring. I finally got up my nerve and spoke.  
"Harry?"  
His eyes were glassed over and after the fact registered in his brain that I had spoken he blinked and shook his head.  
"Did you say something?" he asked me with a puzzled look on his face.  
I smiled. "Never mind, Harry. But while we are talking, I was wondering if you were planning on a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. Dumbledore is letting the seventh years go as a treat before all the work gets piled up."  
"Of course, Mione." Gosh I love when he calls me that.  
"Well, would you like to go together?" I tried to make it sound as appealing as possible. "We could check out Fred and George's new items in their shop and we can walk around for a while. It could be fun!"  
Harry smiled at me. Then he laughed. "You sound like I would possibly say no to a day with you! Of course, Hermione. I assumed we'd go together like always."  
I hope he didn't notice my blush. I was so thrilled he would say such a thing. But then...  
"You know.......me, you, and Ron."  
I tried not to hide my disappointment in that statement. I tried to cover, "It's 'Ron, you, and I,' Harry."  
He just shrugged and stuck his fork in his mashed potatoes. "I know, Herm, I know"  
  
What I would give to make him take back Ron's name! Maybe I wouldn't be in such a mood then.... I must start my potions essay. Its due next Tuesday and I want it to be good. It's the first essay of the term.  
  
H.A.G.  
  
2:45 Saturday, September 13th 7th year.  
  
A/N– that was a little brain teaser I had going. There probably won't be any more updates. Just needed to get that out there. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
